Mundo Mágico - Nace Una Nueva Amenaza El Renacimiento del Mago Tenebro
by Neoeddy
Summary: Después de mucho tiempo de paz y de prosperidad que ha vivido el mundo mágico de Harry Potter una nueva amenaza empieza a surgir entre los magos, después de 5 generaciones de vivir en paz en todo el mundo mágico las cosas empiezan a moverse a ajetrearse entre los magos, adentrare en la fascinante Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Muchas cosas han cambiado y otras siguen igual
1. CAPITULO 1 Una Noche Como Cualquiera

CAPITULO 1  
Una Noche Como Cualquiera

Han transcurrido ya 100 años desde la última batalla en Hogwarts, un periodo de 100 años de paz en los cuales ningún mago ha sentido algún temor, el nombre del gran mago tenebroso ahora es cosa del pasado ya nadie siente miedo de pronunciarlo o de hablar de él, en este gran lapso de tiempo han ido saliendo magos nuevos de diferentes partes del mundo, particularmente de latino-américa, magos que poco a poco fueron dejando huella dentro de los diferentes colegios de magia y hechicería conocidos, pero un día diciembre del año 2098 en una lejana región de México, un parto está teniendo lugar, es un día normal como cualquier otro el sol brillo con gran intensidad en el día y por la noche un frio casi sepulcral empezó a caer, las temperaturas descendían, la luna esta inyectada en sangre, de esas lunas que pocas veces se pueden apreciar, una luna que según varias culturas es un mal augurio, esa noche los coyotes y lobos aullaban a la luna roja, y todos los animales se escondían, pues hasta los animales sabían que con esa luna la sangre se ve casi negra, esa luna era la preferida para las personas malas, a los asesinos, y magos que jugaban a ser mortífagos, magos que creían que algún día un nuevo mago oscuro volvería a surgir.

Pero me he desviado demasiado de la historia jajajaja... en fin esa noche en especial, de un matrimonio de ascendencia maya nació un niño, su padre se llamaba **Citlalmina** el cual significa flecha de las estrellas o meteoros el descendía de una larga familia de sacerdotes mayas que pasaban sus conocimientos de padres a hijos, estos grandes sacerdotes mayas se creían que eran las ultimas conexiones entre los dios y los humanos desde tiempos memorables, desde el tiempo antes del tiempo estos caminantes que cruzaban la puerta sin puerta entre los vivos y los muertos eran considerados por los mayas alguien sagrado.

Citlalmina, era un hombre musculoso de piel color canela, tenía el cabello largo negro como la noche y lacio tan lacio que caía a lo largo de su espalda formando una gran cortina negra que cubría toda su espalda hasta llegar a las caderas, tenía una nariz respingada en medio de dos ojos grandes y redondos color negro, casi tan negro como el de los jaguares, una ceja poblada como es costumbre entre los mayas, así mismo tenía unos labios grandes y gruesos, un mentón recto y cuadrado, tenía el cuerpo marcado como si fuera al gimnasio, también tenía muchas cicatrices en cara, manos y piernas pues como era de esperarse vivían muy lejos de la civilización y tenía que defenderse de grandes gatos salvajes como son los jaguares y pumas.

Tenía un carácter muy seco, era una persona muy recta y seguía al pie de la letra las leyes y reglamentos mayas, era un hombre muy entregado y devoto a sus múltiples deidades, el enseñaba a sus hijos todo lo que debían saber para poder convertirse en sacerdotes, tenía un gran conocimiento en herbolaria, y pociones, así como en hechizo. El por ser sacerdote tenía poderes mágicos podía hacer magia como los antiguos magos sin necesidad de una varita, solo con sus manos y sus poderes que se refinaban día a día.

Por ser sacerdotes pues no tenían miedo de esos poderes y podían usarlos sin alguna restricción, salvo para lastimar a otras personas entonces si estaba muy penado y era castigado con la muerte.

Él se dedicaba al campo, sembraba de todo tipo de semillas para poder vivir, desde chile, jitomate, cacao, maíz, trigo y otros cereales, también tenía una gran cantidad de animales de granja como chivos y vacas, gallinas y sus grandes y fieles perros grandes y fuertes que le ayudaban a la caza y a la defensa de los animales y del territorio donde se encontraba su casa.

Su esposa se llamaba **Cihuateopixqui** que significa _Mujer sacerdotisa,_ pero al contrario de su esposo ella no tenía magia alguna, era una simple humana común sin algún don en especial, pero aun así Citlalmina la amaba con todo su corazón.

Ella era una mujer muy bella, era mucho más baja de estatura que él, llegándole un poco más arriba del codo, era una mujer ancha de cuerpo, con una piel color chocolate con leche, ósea un oscuro muy claro, de pelo color castaño claro chino, chino casi como los borregos, una nariz chica en medio de unos ojos cautivadores color café amielado, los cuales brillaban bajo la luz del sol en un tono más color ámbar, unos labios carnosos seductores y que te incitaban a besarlos, no tenía mucho cuerpo pero tenía lo necesario para ser una mujer sumamente bella, ella era de un carácter muy sumiso, adoraba a su esposo y lo apoyaba en todo lo que él le decía, era una madre muy devota, cuidadora extrema siempre al cuidado de sus hijos y esposo.

Este matrimonio, eran ya padre de otro hijo, que se llamaba _**Xochipilli**_ , que significa _hijo príncipe de las flores u origen de las flores_ , él ya tenía 5 años de edad la noche que nació su hermano, él no había mostrado tener algún don especial por lo que el padre estaba un tanto angustiado pues como iba a poder enseñarle a manejar sus dones o hacer sacerdote si no tenía el don de la magia, pero aun así lo quería y protegía mucho pero en fin volviendo a esa noche en especial de diciembre….

Después que la temperatura descendiera mucho para una región bastante cálida como lo es la península de Yucatán era algo raro y su padre lo sentía en el aire, escuchaba a los espíritus decirle

 _!oh Citlalmina¡ ten cuidado, ese hijo tuyo que has engendrado tiene grandes poderes, llévalo por el camino del bien o todos estaremos perdidos…_

El abrazaba a su esposa la cual tenía fuertes dolores de parto, ella sudaba, sudaba bastante, el estaba preocupado por ella y le decía…

 **Cihuateopixqui, vamos ya casi, ya casi nace vamos yo sé que puedes eres una mujer muy luchadora y podrás, cuentas con migo y estaré aquí siempre…**

De repente grito;

\- Xochipilli, tráeme más agua corre, ve a fuera, tráeme agua rápido…

En eso Xochipilli salió corriendo de la pequeña cabaña, tan rápido como sus pequeños pies lo dejaban, busco una olla o algo en donde poder transportar agua para su padre y su madre que estaban en la cabaña, en eso estaba cuando de repente los perros empezaron a ladrar, pero con un ladrido lastimero, como si tuvieran miedo como si presintieran que un mal se acercaba, los perros estaban inquietos y empezaron a aullar a llorar y lamentarse, en ese momento salió de la jungla un perro sagrado y malvado a la vez conocido como **NAHUAL** , un perro negro del tamaño de un oso, con dientes afilados como cuchillos y garras tan grandes que pueden desmembrar a un humano en cuestión de segundos..

Xochipilli estaba de espaldas cuando el perro apareció, el nahual se acercó sigilosamente al niño, cuando los perros se soltaron de sus amarras y se lanzaron contra él y empezó un gran alboroto en la parte de afuera, lo perro no pudieron contra el gran perro sagrado y rápidamente fueron quitados de en medio dejando al niño indefenso, temeroso bajo la luna roja, al verlo el nahual se dejó ir sobre él y lo devoro de un solo bocado, estaba justamente terminado de devorar cuando salió Citlalmina al ver horrorizado esa escena se encendió su cólera y furia…

Citlalmina mirando fijamente al ente le dijo:

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te lo has comido? ¿Qué he hecho yo en contra de los dioses para que me castiguen de este modo? - Contesta! Lanzado una mirada de furia en contra del perro.

El Nahual, con una voz tan gruesa como un mismo trueno lo vio y sus ojos amarillos brillaron con gran intensidad.

No tengas miedo ni te aterrorices estas cuestiones tienen que pasar, ese niño no debe nacer, esta predicho que el último gran sacerdote maya será el que culmine con este mundo tal y como lo conocemos y si bien sabes tú eres el ultimo de tu legión, tú el gran Citlalmina el gran sacerdote blanco, pero dime, ¿crees que podrás con el poder contenido dentro de tu hijo? ¿Crees que podrás llevarlo siempre por el camino del bien sin que nada perturbe este equilibrio que existe?

Citlalmina contesto:

\- Tú lo has dicho soy el gran sacerdote blanco, claro que podre contener todo ese poder…

El perro siguió hablando:

\- ¡Claro que no tonto!, ese ser es superior que ti en todos los aspecto terminara matándote no lo entiendes, no debo ni puedo permitir que esto siga su curso sino será demasiado tarde.

Apártate Citlal, si no quieres terminar igual que tu hijo, que por cierto esta delicioso. – Lambiéndose los bigotes el perro y con una sonrisa algo irónica y desafiante.

Esto hizo hervir más la sangre de Citlalmina que ya estaba enojado por la muerte de su primogénito. Y grito…

\- Considérate cadáver, ¡ Hea Rumble!

En ese momento entrelazo las manos frente a su pecho y los ojos del sacerdote se llenaron de luz, asi como si una luz emanara dentro de el, su ojos, su nariz y boca destellaban de luz radiante y un Relampago salio de entre las manos del sacerdote en direccion al perro..

El perro con gran agilidad esquibo el gran rayo que dejo un tremendo hoyo en donde impacto casi a los pies del perro.. Que dijo...

\- Gandisimo Idiota, ¿Acaso quieres morir tu tambien?, bueno entonces te dare lo que quieres...

Soltando un gran ladrido de su hocicó salió un rayo de color rojo intenso hacia el hechicero...

Citlalmina lanzo otro hechizo:

\- !Silver vooder¡

Y un rayo de luz salió de la mano del hechicero, y los dos rayos se encontraron e impactaron en medio de los dos y salían chispas y relámpagos por los lados de aquel encuentro de poderes, se sentía la tención de esas dos grandes magias chocando entre ellas y todo estaba muy nivelado cuando de repente...

Se oyó la mujer del sacerdote gritar lo cual ocasiono que el sacerdote se distrajera...

La conexión de magia se rompió

El gran perro grito:

\- Eres un tonto y muere - Surmav Hambad

El hechizo dio en el blanco y Citlalmina cayó fulminado a puerta de su choza.

Ese grito que había hecho que el sacerdote perdiera la concentración y por ende la batalla solo significaban una cosa, él bebe ya había nacido, por consiguiente el perro no tenía otro remedia más que exterminarlo a él también.

El gran perro hecho a andar hacia la choza del sacerdote, cuando casi llegaba paso a un costado del cadáver del gran hechicero. Y pensó

\- Oh, Citlalmina, si tan solo me hubieras escuchado, si tan solo hubieras renunciado a tu hijo esto no estaría pasando, pero ahora tendré que exterminar a todos y no dejar a nadie con vida… -

Habían ya pasado una extenuante hora desde que falleció el hijo del hechicero en manos del gran perro sagrado, la mujer del sacerdote adentro de la choza no sabía que pasaba solo sabía que su esposo estaba en peligro, que su hijo no regresaba y que las cosas estaban mal, ella solo escuchaba un gran alboroto afuera, ella intuía que algo malo pasaría pronto.

Ella dio a luz a un hermoso bebe niño, al nacer él bebe brillaba con luz propia como si su piel fuera de oro o plata, el niño era blanco como la luna, con unos ojos verdes jade, un verde tan profundo y oscuro que pareciera negro, un cabello lacio blanco también, ese bebe era hermoso a la vista y quien lo veía quedaba enamorado de ese niño tan hermoso.

Se escuchó un aulló de un animal enorme que se acercaba, una pisadas que ella escuchaba que cada vez se hacían más fuertes, ella estaba nerviosa, quería salir corriendo pero su cuerpo no le respondía, y su bebe se acurrucaba entre sus manos para sentir la calidez de su madre cuando de pronto.

De un golpe la puerta de la choza salió volando, un gran estruendo se produjo y una nube de polvo se levantó, la mujer tocia y cuando la nube de polvo se disolvió frente a ella está parado el animal más grande, feroz y temible que ella hubiera visto en toda su vida…

Se acercó hacia ella y la vio fijamente a los ojos. Y dijo…

\- Mujer eh venido por tu hijo –

La mujer saco fuerzas de flaqueza y de un brinco se puso de pie y caminaba hacia atrás sin dejar de ver al perro y dijo…

\- Tendrás que arrebatármelo de mis manos sin vida, es la única forma que te lo entregue –

\- Citla, Cilta, ¡!Ayúdame¡ - Gritaba con desesperación la mujer

\- El no podrá ayudarte – Rio el perro y aventó el cadáver de su esposo en dirección de la mujer.

La mujer al ver semejante imagen rompió en llanto, y gritaba..

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOO –

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –

\- Ya te lo dije, eh venido por tu hijo – Contesto el gran animal

\- Jamás – Grito, y acto seguido se dio a la fuga

Salto por una de las ventanas y hecho a correr en dirección de la playa, el pueblo más cercano se encontraba a 2 horas a caballo, ella estaba sola en esa gran meseta cerca del mar, corría y corría lo más fuerte que sus pies la dejaban, ella estaba exhausta por el alumbramiento de su hijo, pero no le importaba lo único que ella sabía es que atrás de ella venia un gran animal que quería matar a su bebe y no lo iba a permitir.

Llego a la orilla del mar, una playa tan extensa que se extendía hasta donde la vista dejaba, el mar estaba inquieto y las olas rompían bruscamente en la playa, bañando los pies de la mujer que corría a toda prisa por toda la orilla del mar, la luna roja brillaba en lo alto del cielo, no se veía ninguna nube como si alguien viera todo desde el cielo y no quisiera que ninguna cosa estorbara en su visión.

La playa parecía no tener fin, y las fuerzas se le agotaban, seguía y seguía corriendo y escuchaba cada vez más cerca a esa feroz bestia que quería arrebatarle su hijo, sabía que todo había acabado, sabía que su esposo e hijos habían muerto a manos de aquel monstro, solo le quedaba el pequeño bebe que tenía en las manos, sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, y volaban atravesando el aire en su espalda, ella no quería voltear solo sabía que tenía que seguir corriendo para poder sobrevivir.

A lo lejos vio unas tintineantes luces y pensó, - Casi lo logro, falta poco -, cuando de pronto el gran animal le cerró el paso, todo había acabado el formidable animal está parado frente a ella.

La mujer se quiso esquivarlo, pero el perro le cerraba siempre el paso hasta que logro detenerla y le dijo…

\- Dame al niño y te perdonare la vida –

Ella dijo – Jamás, ya me has arrebatado todo lo que amo, a mi familia, mi hogar y este hermoso niño es lo último y único que me queda, peleare hasta la muerte por el –

\- Como tú lo quieras – Gruño el perro.

De un fuerte zarpazo, mando volando a la mujer como 10 metros, la cual cayó casi inconsciente y muy mal herida, el niño empezó a llorar, ella se acercó a él y con todo su cuerpo ensangrentado lo levanto, casi sin fuerza y temblorosa lo miro a los ojos y le dijo cantando, - Shhh, _calla mi vida, no hay que llorar, duerme y sueña feliz, siempre tú debes mi arrullo llevar, así yo estaré junto a ti… Luna, o luna, con él se gentil, tienes mi felicidad, si ay donde libre pueda vivir luna condúcelo allá –_ y dándole un beso la mujer falleció a lado de su hijo recién nacido.

El perro empezó a acercarse al niño cuando de repente una luz lo cegó, cuando pudo nuevamente ver, el niño había desaparecido, y solo quedo el cuerpo de la mujer tirado a la orilla de la playa en una mancha de sangre, vio a la luna y grito.

\- IXCHEL (Diosa luna), Noooooooooo, a donde lo has llevado, ¿acaso no sabes que él debe morir?

Un rayo de luna cayo frente a él gran animal, la diosa de la luna Ixchel se había aparecido delante del perro.

Una mujer de talla alta, y figura esbelta muy delgada de color canela, la piel se le veía tan tersa más tersa y sedosa que un bebe, cabello ondulado y largo que le cubría toda la espalda, unos ojos azules claro, con una facciones tan hermosas en la cara que solo se podía comparar con los ángeles, tenía su vestimenta un top en zafiro azul con tirantes cruzados, una falta semi-larga del mismo color, con detalles en color plata y jade, tenía unas tipo espinilleras del mismo color que el traje completo, en su mano portaba una flor de Liz color rosa claro sin espinas, unos grandes aretes redondos de plata igual, en su cabello iba sujetado con una especie de pinza también de plata y un moño de serpientes por encima de su cabeza.

La diosa de la luna miro fijamente al perro, que estaba incomodo, levantaba una para, y levantaba la otra, se agachaba y mostraba los colmillos, gruñía y se agachaba a la vez, no se sabía con certeza si atacaría o no. Entonces la luna dijo,

\- Vamos **YUM CILIM** (Dios de la Muerte), muéstrate yo te lo ordeno.

Acto seguido el perro se transformó en un hombre alto y robusto como un árbol, no podía esperarse menos del mismísimo dios de la muerte, era un hombre que inspiraba temor, era de una piel oscura, casi negra sumamente fuerte y marcado, un hombre simplemente intimidante, tenía su falda o taparrabo color blanco con un cinturón de rubí en el centro una gran esmeralda redonda con cuero sujetaba y varios detalles en oro, tenía sus antebrazos cubiertos con ornamentas de hueso, con detalles en oro y esmeralda junto con plumas de quetzal, sus manos eran tan grandes como las misma garras del perro en el que se transformaba al igual que sus uñas parecían garras, en su mano derecha se encontraba su báculo, un báculo casi tan grande como el hecho de caoba, en la parte más alta tenía forma de hacha con plumas de quetzal y rubí incrustado, tenía un collar de cascabeles en oro de diferentes tamaños con varios detalles en zafiro, rubí y amatista, pero lo más abrumador y aterrador era su máscara hecha de cráneos humanos la cual no dejaba ver su rostro, tenía tres cráneos dos a los lados y un diferentes el cual tenía la lengua de fuera, sus ojos eran rojos como el fuego y brillaban a lo lejos, en la parte de arriba tenía un penacho hecho de plumas en colores rojos, y verdes, simplemente era impactante estar en presencia de ese dios supremo de la muerte.

\- Así está mejor – Dijo la diosa luna, - Vamos tranquilo Yum Cilim, es apenas un bebe, ten paciencia no te desesperes no tomes las cosas tan precipitadamente – Comento la luna.

\- Dejemos que el niño crezca y si su camino se tuerce entonces nosotros intervendremos ¿Te Parece? – Pregunto la diosa

\- No, hay algo que no me gusta, esto no pinta nada bien pero te lo dejo entonces a ti, ¿pero dime a donde lo has mando? – Refunfuño el dios de la muerte y pregunto al mismo tiempo.

\- No te lo dime – dijo la luna, - estará en un lugar mejor una familia se encargara de cuidarlo de ahora en adelante y solo el tiempo nos dirá que será de este pequeño por el momento preocúpate de tus asuntos y no interfieras con él, no lo busques, ni trates de encontrarlo porque entonces yo seré quien lo defienda – Y en ese momento la diosa de la luna de esfumo dejando al dios de la muerte parado en la playa mirando al cielo y preguntándose si esa había sido la mejor decisión.

\- Espero que no te equivoques, porque si no todos estaremos realmente en grandes problemas – Susurro el dios de la muerte y con el movimiento de su mano sepulto a la esposa del gran sacerdote ahí en la playa. Y desapareció en _aquella noche como cualquiera._


	2. CAP 2 Un Nuevo Inicio, La Familia Lucio

CAPITULO 2  
Un Nuevo Inicio, La Familia Lucio

El niño fue tele transportado a una ciudad de México, muy al norte, la ciudad de matamoros, en el estado de Tamaulipas, en casa de la Familia Lucio, que solo tenían una hija llama Citlalli _Cuyo significado es Estrella,_ esta familia que tenía solo una hija le había pedido mucho a la luna que les permitiera terne una hijo más ya que la señora ya no podida embarazarse y deseaban con gran fervor otro hijo.

La hija de los señores Lucio era, una niña de cabello castaño claro, casi rubio, unos ojos marrones obscuros casi negros, y era bastante más alta para su edad, la niña tenía 1 año cuando él bebe apareció en la entrada de su casa.

La noche que él bebe fue enviado a esa familia, estaban en casa viendo televisión, y terminando de cenar cuando el padre escucho llorar un bebe de la casa y se asomó por una ventana pero no pudo ver a nadie y él bebe lloro de nuevo y lo escucho mucho más cerca y abrió la puerta y ahí estaba un bebe en su puerta con una nota en la canasta donde estaba recostado.

 _Buenas noches:_

 _La luna ha escuchado tus suplicas y te ha enviado este niño, cuídalo como si fuera tuyo, cuídalo y protégelo por siempre._

El Sr. Lucio grito-

\- Amor, ven pronto a la puerta, corre –

La señora Lucio, corrió inmediatamente a la puerta y vio a su esposo con un bebe en manos y pregunto

\- ¿Y eso? ¿De dónde has sacado ese bebe?

\- Lo han dejado en la puerta, mira la nota – Dijo

\- Oh, es hermoso, sin duda es hijo de la luna – Dijo, la Sra. Lucio

Entraron a la casa y se lo llevaron a su cuarto, y se lo mostraron a Citlalli, mira hija este será tu nuevo hermano.

\- ¿Pero cómo se llamara? – Pregunto la Sra. Lucio

\- Mmmm…. Es una buena pregunta, amor –

Los dos se quedaron viendo al bebe y estaban pensando cuando Citlalli, dijo sus primeras palabras

\- EDDY, EDDY, EDDY – gritaba con júbilo la pequeña niña

\- ¿EDDY? – Se miraron sumamente sorprendidos los papas, y afirmaron los dos al mismo tiempo con su cabeza, y lo cargaron en alto y dijeron

\- Te llamaras Eduardo, pero te diremos EDDY de cariño, Bienvenido a la familia. –

Los días empezaron a transcurrir, lo días se hicieron meses y los meses se hicieron años, la infancia de aquellos dos pequeños transcurría sin ningún tipo de dificultad, no había nada raro ni nada que llamara la atención de los padres pero cierta noche cuando Citlalli tenía 8 años….

\- Papa, quiero helado – dijo la niña

\- No – Respondió rotundamente el Sr. Lucio

\- Ya es muy tarde – Añadió

\- Pero papa yo quiero helado - suplico la niña

\- He dicho que No, porque si te doy a ti tu hermano también va a querer y ya es muy noche para que coman helado – Dijo

En ese preciso instante venia bajando las escalera Eddy,

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que yo también voy a querer? – Preguntaba el niño

\- Ves, te dije – se carcajeo el sr lucio

\- ¡Hay, Eddy! – Grito la niña

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora que hice? – Pregunto Eddy

\- Eres un tonto – le dijo la niña y salió corriendo de la sala rumbo a su habitación.

Él se fue corriendo atrás de ella, y la alcanzo en su cuarto, se acercó y toco la puerta,

\- Toc, toc, ¿puedo pasar? – pregunto

\- Largo – Grito desde adentro la niña

\- Pues como quieras yo te iba a dar de mi helado – dijo Eddy

La puerta se abrió y la niña salió corriendo

\- Dame, Dame – dijo

\- Jjajajajaja, te engañe – Sonrió Eddy y hecho a correr

\- Pequeño demonio – le grito Citlalli, - detente ahí – grito

\- No, estoy loco, si me detengo me pegaras – Y seguía corriendo

\- Te voy a atrapar, a mí nadie me engaña – Corría detrás de el

Llegaron corriendo al patio y Citlalli tumbo a Eddy en el césped, y empezó a darle una tremenda tunda al niño.

\- No, ya déjame, PAPA – Gritaba con desesperación Eddy

\- Jajajaja... Claro que no pagaras el engaño que me has hecho – Decía Citlalli

\- No, Ya no – gritaba con desesperación Eddy, cuando sus ojos resplandecieron y una gran correine de aire aventó a Citlalli.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – pregunto Citlalli

\- No lo sé – Dijo Eddy un tanto espantado

\- Que crees yo también puedo hacer algo similar – Chasqueo los dedos y salió un flamita color azul de la punta del dedo índice de Citlalli.

Eddy se quedó petrificado, y pregunto - ¿Hace cuánto sabes que puedas hace cosas sobrenaturales? –

\- Hace un par de años, mi querido hermano, ¿no me digas que te creías único?

\- Pues déjame decirte que no es así, y déjame enseñarte de lo que soy capaz y vas a temblar de miedo - grito Citlalli y dirigió su dedo directamente a Eddy.

\- Awwww Fire Ball! – Grito Citlalli. Y en su dedo empezó a formarse una bola de fuego de gran tamaño, a Citlalli le volaba su abúndate melena, a causa de la energía que irradiaba su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo su cara era de una risa algo sádica.

\- Jjajajajaja…. ¿No esperabas esto verdad Eddy? – Y dejo soltar la bola de fuego.

Eddy instantáneamente se acurruco y se hizo lo más pequeño que podía, la bola de fuego estaba a punto de devorar a Eddy cuando de la nada salió un hombre que neutralizo la bola de fuego de Citlalli convirtiéndola en Arena, fina y blanca, los dos niños quedaron asombradísimos, ya que la magia de ellos la habían descubierto por accidente y la magia que presenciaron en ese momento era sumamente avanzada ya que no se escuchó absolutamente nada hasta que se neutralizo.

De la oscuridad salió un hombre de edad ya mayor unos 55 años aproximadamente, él era un hombre bastante alto de unos 1.99 metros aproximadamente, delgado de piel blanca, ojos color azul cielo, con cabello, bigote y barbas bastante largas casi le llegaba al pecho, el hombre vestía una túnica larga, color gris Oxford, y con un sombrero de punta del mismo color, unos zapatos de punta color negro, y una varita larga algo retorcida.

\- Hola – Dijo el hombre, - Me llamo Seigfried Radegonda, soy un hechicero viajante, voy recorriendo el mundo buscando nuevos talentos, así como ustedes.

\- Dime niña, ¿Acaso no sabes que lo que estabas haciendo es muy peligroso? Pudiste haber lastimado a tu hermano menor y dejarlo muy mal herido, la magia es algo con lo que no se juega y más ustedes que por lo que eh visto en mis largos viajes aquí en Latinoamérica, tienen el don de hacer magia sin necesidad de una varita algo muy raro entre los magos, pero muy común de este lado del mundo. –

Los niños estaban anonadados, no dejaban de observar a aquel hombre tan raro y que vestía de forma sumamente extraña. No entendían mucho de lo que se les decía pero aun así estaban atento a sus movimientos.

\- ¿No les gustaría, perfeccionar sus técnicas y habilidades? – Pregunto Seigfried

\- Claro, nos encantaría - Respondieron los niños a única voz

\- Pues, para empezar les falta edad, pero bueno, hay un colegio en Europa que especial para gente como ustedes, magos y hechiceras de todo el mundo se reúnen ahí para aprender y pulir sus habilidades como magos – Seguía hablando el mago gris.

\- Pero ahora solo tenemos dos pequeños problemas, el primero es sus padres, no deben de enterarse que ustedes tienen dones diferentes, los _Muggle (criaturas sin magia)_ son un tanto especiales hacia los magos, como todos los humanos le temen a lo que no conocen y aunque sean sus hijos pudieran tener problemas. –

\- Y por otro lado, el dinero _muggle_ no sirve en el mundo mágico, tendremos que ver cómo convertir el dinero en oro, o plata. – Añadió

\- Pero esos detalles déjenmelos a mí, yo seré su padrino, yo regresare en 3 años ya que tengan la edad suficiente para entrar en esta escuela, ¿ok?, mientras tanto tienen que prometerme que nunca, nunca, de los nunca usaran magia fuera de la escuela, de lo contrario no los dejaran entrar o peor aún si ya están adentro podrían expulsarlos, ¿están de acuerdo? –

\- Si – Contestaron los dos niños sumamente contentos – lo prometemos – añadieron

\- Bueno, niños fue un placer conocerlos, en tres años regresare por ustedes y espero que estén listos y cumplan su promesa – Y Desapareció así como había aparecido.

Segundos después apareció el Sr. Lucio quien al ver el tiradero de arena reprendió a los niños.

Y así siguieron pasando los años, cuando Eddy cumplió 10 años, ya habían pasado los tres años que el mago les había dicho aquella noche, lo niños estaban un tanto inquietos, no sabían si en realidad el mago cumpliría su palabra y regresaría por ellos, no sabían si lo habían soñado o imaginado, lo único que sabían era que se morían de ganas por ir a esa escuela de la cual aún no les habían dicho el nombre pero aun así están emocionadísimos.

\- Ya han pasado tres años hermana, y ese mago no ha aparecido, nos han tomado el pelo, y simplemente ya me arte de la espera, me largo a buscar esa escuela por mi propia cuenta – dijo Eddy un tanto alterado.

\- Relájate – dijo la niña – es solo cuestión de tiempo, además aun eres un niño, primero, ¿Cómo pretendes salir de la casa? Si aún eres un niño, ¿Tú crees que mis padres te dejara simplemente irte y ya?, estas zafado si piensas que nuestros padres no aran nada si es que tú te vas de la casa. –

-Ya lo sé pero, yo siento que no pertenezco aquí, dime hermanita ¿Tú no has sentido esa sensación hermana? Que haya afuera ay algo más grande, que es solo para nosotros – dijo Eddy mirando firmemente la luna.

\- Si – Asintió Citlalli, - pero debemos ser pacientes, tenemos que esperar que Seigfried, regrese y nos lleve con él, aunque aún me pregunto cómo rayos le va a hacer para que nuestros padres nos dejen ir –

Estaban en eso cuando el Sr, Lucio grito. – Niños, vengan les tengo una sorpresa – y los niños al escucharlo bajaron corriendo empujándose y jalándose el uno al otro.

\- Que pasa padre – dijeron los niños llegando corriendo a la sala

\- Quiero presentarles a un primo de ustedes que tenía mucho tiempo que no veía, y que quiere llevárselos a estudiar a Europa – dijo emocionado el sr. Lucio

Los niños se quedaron fríos al ver al primo no era nadie más que Seigfried, quien al verlos le guiño el ojo para que no dijeran nada.

\- Hijos, quiero presentarles a su primo, Charlie, él es hijo de un tío que pensé que había muerto, pero miren tenía un hijo, Charlie se ha comprometido a llevárselos a estudiar y traerlos en vacaciones de navidad y en cambio de año escolar, ustedes como ven hijos, es EUROPA – Decía el Sr. Lucio, emocionado porque sus hijos estudiarían en una escuela extranjera.

\- Vamos amor, prepara la maleta de los niños – Dijo El Sr. Lucio

\- No, primo, viajaremos ligeros, yo me encargo de cubrir los gastos de los niños cuando lleguemos haya, no te preocupes. – Dijo Seigfried.

\- Ok, esto es grandioso – Reía el Sr. Lucio

\- Bien chicos, despídanse de sus papas, nos veremos en vacaciones navideñas primo y descuida tus hijos están en buena manos – Seigfried, se acercó estrecho la manos del sr lucio y se dirigió a la salida.

\- Adiós Mama, Adiós Papa – Dijeron los niños y corrieron a darle un beso de despedida a sus progenitores, después de eso los tres personajes salieron por la puerta rumbo a la escuela aún desconocida para ellos.

Los niños no podían evitar pensar cómo es que llegarían a Europa, está del otro lado del mundo se decían para ellos mismos, volaremos, o nos tele transportaremos, o cómo será el viaje pensaban en sus pequeñas mentes, lo único que ellos sabían es que una nueva y gran aventura empezaría ese día,

Eddy no hacia otra cosa que pensar en hacerse más hábil, aprender hechizos, aprender a defenderse y tal vez porque no a hacer pociones y esas cosas que son de magos. Sin embargo Citlalli, que era más reservada, o debería decir mucho más reservada que Eddy, solo pensaba en qué tipo de gente conocería, y en cuidar a su hermano, ya que después de aquel incidente con la bola de fuego, las palabras que le había dicho esa noche aquel mago se le habían quedado en la mente.

 _"La magia no es un juego, es algo muy, pero muy peligroso incluso letal si no se hace con cuidado, tú tienes un gran don y no debes desperdiciarlo en hacer el mal sino más bien en cuidar a tu hermano que es más chico que tú, ese debe ser siempre tu compromiso como hermana mayor…."_

Iban caminando los tres magos por calles de México, cuando se detuvieron en una parada de camiones, un tanto alejada de la ciudad donde los niños habían crecido, era ya tarde pasaba de las nueve de la noche, cuando llegaron a esa parada del bus, entonces Eddy dijo.

\- Ya es muy tarde, no creo que alcancemos camión a donde quiera que nos queramos dirigir, pero dime Seigfried, ¿Cómo es que vamos a llegar hasta Europa? ¿Y cómo es que se llama la escuela? – dijo muy intrigado el joven mago.

\- Paciencia, pequeño recuerda que no todo es como lo conoces, la magia está en todas partes y más en las cosas que menos te lo imaginas –

Estaba hablando el mago cuando de la nada apareció un camión grande, como de pasajeros y se paró exactamente frente a los tres magos.

\- Suban – Dijo Seigfried

Los dos niños y el mago subieron a ese extraño camión y se acomodaron, sin duda el camión era mucho más espacioso por dentro de lo que se podía ver por fuera, ya que el camión contaba con tres salas de estar grandes una de color miel, otra amarillo opaco y una más negra, del techo colgaban grandes candelabros con mil lucecitas para darle un toque más hogareño, un mini bar con cantidades de toda clase de vinos y comidas, dulces y golosinas, y en el segundo piso varias camas para los viajeros que quisieran ir dormidos.

\- A donde - pregunto el boletero

\- Al Ponny Hechizado – Contesto Seigfried – Siéntenles rápido y agárrense fuerte – le dijo a los niños Seigfried

Y casi al instante el camión arranco, este iba sumamente rápido, extremadamente rápido, tan rápido que para los ojos humanos era invisible, ahí iba viajando el camión a toda velocidad por las calles de México, esquivando carros, personas hasta perros. Seigfried iba bien agarrado y los niños iban dando tumbos por todo el camión, cuando aceleraba o arrancaba tan precipitadamente los niños salían volando de aquí para allá, en cada vuelta, en cada salto, Seigfried solo los veía y se reía.

\- Les dije que se agarraran fuerte – reía Seigfried

Pasados aproximadamente 20 minutos llegaron a su destino, el camión se paró tan repentinamente y los niños quedaron estrellados en el parabrisas.

\- Vamos chicos – grito Seigfried

Bajaron del camión y lo único que vieron fue una casa, bueno si se le puede llamar casa, más bien unas ruinas de casa, una casa tan pero tan vieja y fea que los niños se preguntaban, '¿Qué rayos, pasaremos la noche en esta pocilga?, la casa a simple vista era pequeña por lo que se veía era de una sola habitación tenia los cristales de las ventanas rotos, las tejas se caían, se podía notar un hueco en la parte del techo una pared casi cayéndose a pedazos, la entrada está peor, el pequeño jardín frente a la casa esta horrible seco, los arboles sin regar y marchitos, y en la puerta de la casa un letrero colgado.

 _Bienvenidos a la posada del Ponny Hechizado_

\- Vamos niños, aquí pasaremos la noche y mañana nos iremos a Europa por sus útiles y utensilios que ocuparan – dijo el mago

\- Seigfried, ¿estas completamente seguro que aquí pasaremos la noche? – pregunto Eddy

\- Si – Dijo Seigfried – Recuerda que la magia no es solo aventar bolitas de fuego ni rayos es mucho, pero mucho más, vamos entremos a descansar antes de que se haga más tarde – añadió.

Los niños se quedaron viéndose unos a otros, aunque acababan de bajar de un camión que se movía casi a la velocidad de la luz se le hacía muy difícil creer que en esa pequeña casa casi destruida pasarían la noche cómodamente, pero aun con sus dudas y todo siguieron al mago hasta la puerta.

Al entrar a la pequeña casa, quedaron boquiabierto, pues la casa por dentro era un gran y lujoso hotel, ciento de gentes paseaban en los pasillos, miraron hacia arriba y vieron que el hotel tenia al menos 10 pisos de alto y era mucho más largo y ancho de lo que aparentaba, el hotel era de un color amarillo pastel y en el vestíbulo había tres magas muy bellas, tomando nota y entregando llaves y llevando todo el papeleo, reservaciones y todo ese tipo de cosas que llevan en los hoteles, voltearon a la sala de estar y vieron unos grades sofás con magos de todos colores, tamaños, y estaturas, gordos, altos, flacos, chaparros, de todo, era un mundo dentro de una pequeña casita que no se veía la gran cosa.

Seigfried, se acercó a la recepción, y dijo

\- Tengo reservación –

\- A nombre de quien – dijo la señorita detrás del mostrador

\- Seigfried Radegonda – dijo

\- Sr Radegonda, lo estábamos esperando desde la tarde – dijo la señorita con una sonrisa y levantando la mirada – aquí tiene sus llaves, sr, su habitación es la 201 – y le entrego las llaves en su mano.

Los niños seguían emocionadísimos pues nunca pensaron que la magia pudiera hacer cosas tan agradables como estas. – Síganme – Dijo el mago, y emprendieron marcha hacia el segundo piso en donde estaba su habitación lista para que descansaran.

Al llegar a la habitación entraron, y esta eran enorme, era casi tan grande como su casa, en la habitación había tres camas, una pequeña sala, un baño con una gran tina, distinto jabones y suampos, el piso era de madera café oscuro, en el centro de la habitación había una alfombra grande color verde bosque al pie de una gran chimenea que tenía fuego, para calentar la habitación, había también unas ventanas sumamente grandes con cortinas del mismo color que la alfombra colgaban de los ventanales, con unos pequeños lazos color oro, las camas estaban una a lado de la otra tres camas grandes, con marcos de madera y cortinas que cubrían las camas una a una de forma individual.

\- Duerman – Dijo Seigfried, - Mañana iremos de compras así que deben de tener mucha energía ya que haremos muchas paradas – dijo.

Los niños agarraron cada uno una cama y se acostaron estaban felices, emocionados y asombrados de todo lo que habían visto ese día, y quedaron finalmente dormidos con una gran sonrisa en su cara.


	3. Capítulo 3 Londres Y El Callejón Diagon

Capítulo 3

Londres Y _El C_ _allejón Diagon_

Al día siguiente los dos niños despertaron, y se miraron el uno al otro viendo que no había sido un sueño y que realmente habían emprendido su viaje hacia Europa, no sabían con exactitud a que parte de Europa iría, pero solo sabían que su viaje había comenzado y estaban sumamente contentos por ello.

Empezaron a gritar – Es cierto, es cierto, vamos a un colegio para magos – y brincaban sobre sus camas de un lado a otro, estaban felices jugando, corriendo y brincando cuando por la puerta apareció Seigfried, - que hacen, no brinquen sobre las camas – dijo en un tono bastante molesto,

\- Apresúrense, tenemos un día bastante ajetreado – y volvió a salir por la puerta

Los niños se apresuraron a bañarse y a cambiarse lo más rápido que pudieron y se preguntaban que desayunaremos ya son las diez de la mañana y ya hace hambre pensaban. Estaban en eso cuando entro Seigfried, y le dijo – a comer aquí está el desayuno –

En sus manos llevaba una bandeja grande con mucha comida, llevaba jugo de futas, y varias frutas picadas, jugo de calabaza y varios platillos algo raros, y mucho más comunes, como costillas de puerco en salsa, y pollo asado. –Ven coman de prisa que tenemos que salir cuanto antes a Londres –

\- ¡LONDRES! – Gritaron los niños y se miraron a los ojos bastante felices.

Nunca habían salido de México, y habían solo visto por periódicos y cosas por el estilo que había muchas ciudades importantes a lo largo del mundo, Londres era una de ellas y estaban más que felices por ir a visitar Londres.

Empezaron a devorar todo lo que había en la bandeja ya que con lo emocionado no habían cenado nada la noche anterior, estaban aún desayunando cuando Eddy pregunto.

\- ¿Cómo se llama nuestra escuela? ¿Nuestra escuela esta en Londres? ¿Cómo viajaremos, iremos volando, o nos teletransportaremos o cómo? –

-Nada de eso jovencito, irán en tren, la escuela se llama Hogwarts1, escuela de magia y hechicería, es una de las tres grandes escuelas que se conocen en el mundo mágico, y para ser sincero ha de ser la mejor- dijo Seigfried

-La escuela esta en escocia, pero hay un tren que sale desde Londres, el Expreso Hogwarts, que saldrá en dos días y los llevara directamente a la escuela niños así que aquí tienen y estén listos-

Seigfried les dio a los niños una carta a cada uno la cual decía:

 _COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA_

 _Director: Penril Bourpissen_

 _(Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_

 _Confederación Internacional de Magos)._

 _Querido Señores Citlalli y Eddy Lucio:_

 _Tenemos el placer de informarles de que disponen de un lugar en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

 _Por favor, observen la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza cuanto antes para evitar cualquier malentendido._

 _Muy cordialmente,_

 _Birtget Genolet_

 _Sub-Directora y Maestra de Pociones_

Los niños leyeron la carta en voz alta y el corazón les palpitaba, y le preguntaron a Seigfried, y como era el director de la escuela, él les contesto es un mago bastante poderoso incluso casi tan poderoso como uno de los antiguos directores de la escuela que era muy famoso en el mundo mágico _Albus Dumbledore,_ claro que no igual ya que el famoso director _Dumbledore,_ había luchado mano a mano con otro gran hechicero, malo pero grandioso dijo Seigfried.

-Pero bueno el tiempo se nos esta yendo muy rápido y aun no empezamos las compras díganme que es lo que necesitan- Dijo el mago

-Haber, veamos – Dijo Citlalli

Y empezó a leer la carta en voz alta, necesitaremos:

 _COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA UNIFORME_

 _Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:_

— _Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras)._

— _Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario._

— _Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante)._

— _Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados). (Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)_

 _LIBROS_

 _Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:_

— _El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk._

— _Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot._

— _Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling._

— _Guía de transformación para principiantes, Hermione Granger._

— _Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Neville Longbottom_

— _Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger._

— _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos Segunda Edición, Rebeus Hagrid_

— _Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble._

 _RESTO DEL EQUIPO_

 _1 varita._

 _1 caldero (peltre, medida 2)._

 _1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal._

 _1 telescopio._

 _1 balanza de latón._

 _Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo._

 _SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE ALOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS_

\- ¿Escobas? – Pregunto Eddy, - ¿Acaso nos pondrán a barrer?

\- Jjajajajaja – Rio bastante fuerte Seigfried, -Nada de eso, la escoba es para volar, pero como ahí dice ustedes que son de primer año no podrán tener una propia aun- Añadió

\- Andando tendremos que ir a Londres a buscar todo esto y prepararnos para el viaje en tren.- dijo

Y salieron de la habitación, Seigfried se dirigió al vestíbulo, pago el hospedaje y le dijo a los niños – Seguirme – y empezó a caminar hacia la parte de atrás del hotel. Ya había atravesado todo el vestíbulo, y parte del hotel y los niños no sabían a donde se dirigían, entonces cuando estaban a punto de preguntarle a Seigfried a donde se dirijan él se paró frente a una puerta algo extraña, una puerta muy grande color negro hecha de madera, con bastantes relieves que ellos no entendían, el marco era de plata y era evidente que no era una puerta ordinara y mucho menos igual a la de las habitaciones, tenía una manija larga y grande de latón sin cerradura, aun lado de la puerta había una especie de disco giratorio con cuatro colores, Seigfried murmuro.

-¿Qué color era, que color era?, asa si ya lo recuerdo – Grito y giro el disco y se puso de color azul, enseguida abrió la gran puerta y le dijo a los niños vengan.

Los niños lo siguieron y cuando atravesaron la puerta salieron en una especie de boutique, llena de ropa común y corriente, los niños se sacaron de onda y siguieron caminando al salir de la tienda se percataron que ya no estaba en México habían llegado a Londres, podían ver el Big Ben a lo lejos, la gente caminaba a toda prisa por las calles de Londres, Seigfried, le dijo – Bienvenidos a Londres chicos -,

-Wow, ¡¿cómo lo hiciste?! – preguntaron emocionados al mago

\- Magia básica – replico, -Andando-

-¿Enserio encontraremos todo lo que necesitamos aquí en Londres y en domingo?- preguntaron los niños bastante escépticos.

\- Claro, si saben en dónde buscar – sígname y el mago empezó a caminar, parecía que había caminado horas cuando dijo llegamos. Estaban muy cerca de la estación de trenes y ellos vieron una gran librería y a una tienda de música y los niños buscaban donde rayos estaban las lechuzas y animales y todo esas cosas que le pedían en la carta de la escuela, hasta que el mago señalo un bar muy chico casi invisible en medio de los dos establecimientos mas grandes –vamos rápido que se hace tarde- dijo, cruzando la calle rápidamente y entrando al bar, los niños iban detrás de él lo más rápido que podían, el mago atravesó rápidamente el bar si saludar a nadie ni voltear a ver a nadie, y salió por la parte de atrás, cuando los niños llegaron y pudieron alcanzarlos vieron un gran hueco entre los ladrillos y mucha gente pasando de un lugar a otro, el mago les hablo con la mano y ellos pasaron el hueco, cuando estaban los dos niños del otro lado el hueco se volvió a cerrar y la pared estaba completa nuevamente.

-Bienvenidos al _Callejón Diagon_ , aquí encontraran todo lo necesario para nuestro primer año en Hogwarts – Dijo Seigfried

-¿Pero, como vamos a comprar las coas, si dices que nuestro dinero no sirve?- dijeron los niños al mismo tiempo

-Yo le he dicho que me encargare de todo, ¿no es así? – Dijo

-Si – Contestaron

-Pues andando – Dijo el mago

Lo primero es la varita, ya que un mago sin la varita no es nada, pero bueno ustedes no la necesitan tanto, pero aun así es algo indispensable que cada mago debe traer así es que andando vamos a la mejor tienda de varitas que existe en el mundo mágico Ollivander's.

El _Callejón Diagon,_ había cambiado mucho, ahora las tiendas eran mucho más grandes y surtidas que cuando los famosos magos caminaban por esos lugares, los niños iban admirados la ver tantas tientas y tantas cosas tan raras en aquellos vitrales, cuando llegaron a Ollivander's.

Entraron y sonó una campanita, que avisaba al encargado de tienda que clientes nuevos habían llegado, detrás del mostrador se levantó un joven y apuesto mago algo alto de cabello blanco como la nieve y ojos color gris casi plateados, llevaba puesto una camisa blanca con un chaleco color vino, varios anillos en las manos y pantalones color gris oscuro con unos zapatos color cafés.

\- Bienvenidos a Ollivander's, la mejor tienda de varitas del mundo, mi nombre es Geraint Gervaise Ollivander, soy propietario de la tienda que fue de mi padre y hoy puedo atenderlos con gusto, acérquense jóvenes magos y veamos que varita será la indicada para ustedes ya que como deben de saber _la varita escoge al mago_ -

Primero se acercó Citlalli, y Geraint la vio de cerca, vio el color de sus ojos, su estatura, y pudo ver un poco de su forma de ser

-Dígame señorita, ¿Qué le gusta hacer en sus tiempos libres? – pregunto el tendero

-Cuidar de mi torpe hermano, y leer – dijo la niña

-Oh, ya veo- dijo Geraint, y se puso a buscar entre un millar de cajas que había en su tienda, buscaba y buscaba y pensaba en voz alta, esta tal vez, no, no mejor esta, o tal vez puede ser esta, de pronto se paró frente a una caja y dijo esta es especial para ti haber sostenla.

Citlalli, sostuvo la varita y empezó a agitarla, cuando Geraint dijo, si ese debe de ser es de Caoba, con centro de polvo de estrella fugaz, 28 cm.

Cuando termino de decir esto, de la varita de Citlalli salió una pequeña chispa blanca, y el tendero dijo, -sí, esa es la indicada para ti pequeña.-

-Ahora sigues tú, hijo, acércate – Viendo con atención a Eddy

Eddy se acercó al mostrador un tanto temeroso y vio directamente a los ojos a Geraint, lo cual al tendero le recorrió un escalofrió desde la nunca hasta la parte baja de la espalda y se sacudió.

-Brrr, ay que horrible sensación- dijo, y empezó a buscar entre las cajas que tenía, iba de un lado a otro, subía y bajaba, abría una caja y miraba al joven mago, y la cerraba, movía la cabeza en desagrado no sabía cómo, ni cual varita seria la indicada, hasta que por fin en lo más alto de su tienda casi en la esquina bajo una caja blanca, ennegrecida por el polvo, ya que era una varita sumamente extraña, y rara, realmente una varita vieja, una que jamás había sido siquiera tratada de dar a algún otro mago, pero al mismo tiempo sentía cierto temor ya que los materiales eran un tanto raros.

-Aquí tienes, una varita de Escama de dragón, con centro de corazón de fénix, 35 cm – y se la entregó al joven mago

Eddy movió su varita, y una luz roja salió de la punta de la varita, y un fuerte aire entro por la puerta

-Sí, esa es la indicada para ti joven mago, cuídenlas y disfruten de su varita- dijo el tendero algo preocupado por lo que acababa de presenciar.

-Bien, iremos a comprar la ropa que les hace falta – dijo Seigfried

Los niños se despidieron del tendero y guardaron cada quien su varita, iban camino a _Madame Malkin_ , cuando pasaron frente a la tienda de animales mágicos, citarlo, salió corriendo directamente hacia la tienda y Eddy detrás de ella, y empezaron a ver la gran variedad de lechuzas, sapos, gatos, ratas, hurones e infinidad de animales que había ahí.

-Yo quiero esa- dijo Citlalli, de inmediato, se había enamorado de una lechuza, blanca como la nieve de ojos color marrón claro un tanto rojizos, con un pico color negro y unas patas amarillas que resaltaban mucho.

-La llamare Sesshomaru- Grito emocionada Citlalli

-Está bien- dijo el mago – Y tu Eddy que vas a querer- pregunto el mago

-Yo quiero esa lechuza – Era una lechuza más grande que la de Citlalli, de color negro con ojos color rojo, un pico bastante grande y enormes garras, se veía sumamente aterradora, pero era noble como un fiel perro, -Tú te llamaras, Mefistófeles-, dijo Eddy

Y así siguieron todo el día de compras, iban de tienda en tienda comprando todo lo que ocupaban, hiendo y viniendo por todo el callejón Diagon, fueron a comprar sus túnicas, calderos y todos los demás libros, a la mitad del día pasaron a _Florean Fortescue,_ una pequeña fuente de sodas que había en el callejón Diagon, ahí tomaron helado, y jugo de calabaza y platicaron mucho sobre todo lo que había, todas las impresiones que los niños habían visto ahí y muchas otras cosas, Seigfried le platico cual es el juego más popular en el mundo mágico, les platico del torneo de los tres magos y les dijo que cuando pudieran abrieran una cámara en Gringotts, el banco que sirve para los magos, les comento que ese banco también tiene casa de cambio por lo que pueden cambiar dinero muggle a dinero mágico para cuando ocuparan comprar cualquier cosa.

Siguieron platicando cuando se dirigieron hacia la tienda de bromas de los famosos hermanos Weasley, unos magos famosos por crear infinidad de bromas pesadas y artilugios para faltar a clase y escapar de los temibles T.I.M.O.S que son los exámenes mágicos. Ahí se detuvieron a comprar golosinas grageas de todos los sabores y ranas de chocolate.

Estaba casi a punto de caer la noche cuando terminaron de comprar todas las cosas de la lista, entonces Citlalli pregunto - ¿Dónde pasaremos la noche?- y Seigfried le contesto

-No te preocupes por eso pasaremos la noche en la posada que está en el caldero chorreante además como sabrán mañana se irán directo a Hogwarts y empezaran sus clases así que no se preocupen por el día de hoy ya que todo ha terminado-

Y agarraron rumbo hacia el caldero chorreante, y pidieron una habitación pero antes bajaron a cenar, pidieron bollos con mantequilla y tazas de té para acompañarlos.

Estaban terminando de cenar cuando por la puerta del caldero chorreante entro una niña maga que iba entrando junto a su padre, la niña era un aniña de cabello castaño con sus puntas color verde celeste, un color que llamaba la atención donde quiera que iba, unos ojos castaño oscuros casi color negro, de piel color clara algo morenita pero un moreno demasiado claro, iba detrás de su padre por su forma de caminar se podía observar que era una niña bastante seria, cuando paso cerca de los niños se sonrieron, cruzaron miradas y se dieron cuenta que iban al mismo lugar a la misma escuela.

El padre pago el hospedaje y la niña pregunto en su oreja – Papa, ¿esos niños que están ahí sentados también son magos, son personas como yo?- el padre los volteo a ver y afirmo con la cabeza, - puedo ir a presentarme con ellos, es que no conozco a nadie y me sentiría mejor si tengo nuevos amigos que sean como yo – y el padre volvió a afirmar con la cabeza añadiendo – solo no te tardes por que mañana hay que ir temprano a la estación de tren- dijo su padre algo serio

\- GRACIAS PAPA- y se despidió de el con un beso en la mejilla

La niña salió corriendo hacia la mesa de los chicos y se presento

-Hola, me llamo Luz del cielo, ¿Cómo están?

-Muy bien, dijeron los niños, yo me Llamo Citlalli Lucio y este es mi hermano menor Eddy- Señalando a Eddy que seguía con la boca llena de bollo

-Mucho gusto Eddy- dijo Luz

-El gusto es mío- respondió Eddy con la boca llena y casi atragantándose por no poderse poder pasar el bollo

-Jajajaja, No hables con la boca llena- dijo Citlalli y le dio un zape (golpe con la palma de la mano en la parte de atrás de la cabeza) –No seas mal educado – y Eddy se sonrojo agacho la cabeza y ya no dijo nada.

-¿De dónde vienen?- Pregunto luz tomando asiento en la mesa de los chicos

-Nosotros somos de México, y ¿tu? – pregunto Citlalli, ya que Eddy seguía en lo suyo comiendo y escuchándolas

-Yo soy de Argentina y tengo 11 años y ustedes- Sin apartarla vista de Eddy ya que a pesar de que en el mundo mágico se ven muchas cosas, el aspecto de Eddy era algo muy fuera de lo común, era una persona sumamente blanca y sus ojos verdes oscuro era algo que no se veía muy a menudo aun en el mundo mágico Eddy no podía pasar desapercibido por su persona física

-Yo tengo 11 y mi hermano tiene 10- contesto Citlalli

-En que han venido- pregunto Luz

-Nos ha traído nuestro "tío"- y empezaron a reír –Por una puerta en una choza que estaba en México y tu luz como has llegado- pregunto Citlalli

-Nosotros llegamos por unos polvos llamados POLVOS FLU, es un medio de transporte bastante rápido y eficiente- dijo

-Oh, tu sabes mucho de este mundo verdad luz-

-Sí, mi padre es mago y mi mama es muggle, y ¿sus padres de ustedes?-

-No nuestros padres los don son muggles, no tienen dones pero pues por alguna extraña razón nosotros si – rieron los tres niños

-No se preocupen yo los ayudare en todo lo que pueda- dijo luz

-Bueno fue un placer conocerlos nos vemos mañana en el tren, y no lleguen tarde –dijo luz y se fue hacia su habitación

-Andando Eddy vámonos a dormir- dijo Citlalli,

-Si- Contesto Eddy

Y los dos niños se fueron a dormir, a su habitación donde ya estaban sus cosas esperándolos, sus lechuzas y todo.


	4. Cap 4: El Viaje a Hogward

Capítulo 4

El Famoso Express Hogward

Y se llegó el lunes por fin, los niños se despertaron muy de mañana ah terminar de arreglar todas sus cosas, ahora estaban un tanto atónitos, ya que Seigfried les había comentado que tomarían el exprés de Hogward en el andén 9 ¾, no creían que una estación de tres pudiera tener una anden así, pero en fin terminaron de empacar todas sus cosas, y cuando estuvieron listos despertaron al mago para ir directamente a la estación del tren.

Los niños se disponían a ir hacia King's Cross, llevan todo cada quien un baúl enorme con ruedas, del tamaño de una maleta grande de viaje, y su jaula con su lechuza, iban caminando casi corriendo por las calles de Londres para poder llegar a la estación de tren, al llegar a la estación vieron que esta era enorme, no tenía comparación con alguna estación de trenes comparada con las que estaban en México, era una estación sumamente grande con ladrillos color café claro, casi color arena, en la entrada principal tenía dos arcos muy grandes con unos ventanales en forma de media luna blancos, adentro había 10 andenes en donde los muggles tomaban los trenes para sus distintos lugares, Eddy y Citlalli corrían a toda prisa detrás del mago que por su estatura era muy difícil de que se perdiera, él nunca les había comentado en que anden tomarían el tren así que lo siguieron por un rato hasta que de repente pasando el andén 9 se quedó quieto viendo una de las grandes columnas que hay ahí en esa estación se quedó inmóvil hasta que llegaron los niños, cuando los niños pudieron alcanzar al altísimo mago que iba corriendo con unas tremendas zancadas llegaron casi sin aliento y les dijo – aquí es niños llegamos – lo dos niños se voltearon a ver sacados de onda uno al otro preguntándose si era en el 9 o el 10 ya que estaban parados exactamente a la mitad del andén…

\- ¿Dónde? - Preguntaron ellos

\- Por Aquí síganme sin temor – Grito Seigfried

Y salió corriendo rumbo al pilar que esta justamente enfrente de ellos y desapareció al casi parecer que había chocado con él, los dos niños quedaron atónitos al ver ese truco de desaparición, entonces le dijo Citlalli a Eddy, -yo iré primero y después tú, ¿de acuerdo? – pregunto Citlalli, - si – contesto Eddy un tanto temeroso, y en una gran carrera Citlalli hecho a correr lo más rápido que le permitían sus pies empujando el carrito lleno de cosas antes de llegar al pilar cerro los ojos y lo atravesó cuando abrió por fin lo ojos pudo notar otra gran estación de tren que esta oculta a la vista de los muggles, era tan hermosa esa estación de tren estaba mirándola atónita cuando recordó que Eddy venía detrás de ella y que igual vendría corriendo y apenas le dio tiempo de quitarse cuando Eddy apareció por la parte de atrás corriendo con los ojos cerrados y quedo de igual manera boquiabierto al ver esa gran estación de tren ellos miraban estupefactos la gran locomotora roja con negro y los grandes vagones para los estudiantes, veían muchos niños de su edad y mucho más niños más grandes de hecho eran jóvenes ya que portaban todos sus grandes túnicas negras eran los magos más avanzados los de último año y como en todas las escuelas había muchos pero muchos grupos de jóvenes que ya se conocían unos a los otros, igual que en las escuelas, lo niños estaban deslumbrados ante aquello cuando el mago le dijo

– vengan hay que registrar el equipaje para poder subir, y se los entreguen al final del viaje en la escuela y sepan a quien pertenece cada maleta vengan – Dijo el mago.

Los niños lo siguieron al final del tren donde estaba un pequeño duende que llevaba el registro minucioso de cada una de las pertenencias de los alumnos

\- Nombre – Dijo el duende

\- Citlalli Lucio – Dijo la niña

Enseguida el duende marco sus pertenencias, con un hechizo eh hizo que las cosas subieran solas al vagón de carga y se acomodaran al mismo tiempo que le dio a Citlalli un boleto, para poder recogerlas después

\- Es todo, siguiente – Grito el mago, y Citlalli se hizo a un lado y Eddy paso adelante

\- Nombre – Volvió a decir el diente

\- Eddy Lucio – dijo Eddy

\- Ah hermanos eh, - dijo el duende, al alzar la cabeza, el duende quedo viendo a Eddy, - vaya, vaya, un hijo de la luna, hace tiempo que no veo uno de hecho tiene muchos siglos que no eh sabido de uno será un placer guardar sus cosas – dijo el duende

Eddy se quedó sacadisimo de onda, "hijo de la luna", que es eso, porque le dijo así la cabeza de Eddy daba muchas vueltas y se quedó pensando seria por su aspecto que le dijo eso, o porque Eddy se quedó pensando un rato y se dirigió a su hermana y al mago para seguir y poder abordar el tren el mago noto su expresión de que algo le habían dicho pero no comento nada, y les dijo aquí es muchachos suban pronto busquen un lugar donde sentarse y ahí quédense es un viaje largo así que posiblemente conozcan a muchos niños en el camino cuídense y pórtense bien yo los estar esperando en la escuela, nos vemos y así el mego se despidió desapareciendo ahí en esa estación.

Los niños subieron al vagón era mucho más grande de lo que se veía por fuera, eran grandes y color crema por la parte de abajo, con madera y grandes vidrios había un solo pasillos del lado derecho y por el lado izquierdo cada vagón tenía tres compartimientos con puertas corredizas, al entrar había dos sillones encontrados de color claro, forrados en piel para tres personas cada uno con un alfombrado en color rojo, y unas grandes ventanas que dejaban ver el paisaje a lo largo del camino, las ventanas se abrían corriéndolas hacia abajo, para que pudiera entrar el aire de las montañas y el bosque cuando pasaban cerca de ellas, era un tren bastante cómodo para viajar, además el tren contaba con un carro comedor que servía todo él viaje y unas azafatas que atendían a los alumnos llevándoles comida o dulces directo a los vagones en grandes carritos.

Los dos niños entraron y se sentaron en el primer lugar donde encontraron vacío, ahí estaban los dos sumamente emocionados de lo que habían visto y pensando como seria todo lo que les faltaba por ver, se sentaron los dos uno frente a otro.

\- has visto hermanito todo esto es increíble ¡¿no crees?! – dijo Citlalli emocionadísima

\- Si, es grandioso – contesto Eddy en un tono no muy alegre

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Eddy?- pregunto Citlalli viendo directo a Eddy

-lo que pasa es que el duende me dijo "hijo de la luna", también me dijo que hacía ya muchos siglos que no veía a uno.- Respondió Eddy

-¿hijo de la luna?, nah pamplinas tu eres hijo de mi mama, desde que tengo uso de razón has vivido con migo y con nosotros en nuestra casa

-pero mírame Citlalli, no me digas que no ves alguna diferencia entre tú y yo, soy casi blanco, y este cabello parezco un anciano con el cabello todo negro, y los ojos grises también casi blancos, parezco luna llena, y no se diga en la noche, tu bien sabes que irradio una pequeña luz de todo mi cuerpo, no me había puesto a pensar pero puede que ese duende tenga razón, y si soy un hijo de la luna, y que pasa con eso, y si no sirvo para la magia, y si hay algo malo en mí, porque pues eh de ser yo diferente que es lo que pasa no lo entiendo. – hablaba Eddy con un tono preocupado y al mismo tiempo molesto.

-cálmate hermano, por eso vamos a Hogwarts para que nos enseñen estos dones que tú y yo tenemos, a controlarlos, a ser mejores, y a tener mucho más cuidado porque tú sabes que cuando nos molestamos o no controlamos nuestras emociones pueden pasar cosas malas con nosotros así que relájate, todo saldrá bien- dijo Citlalli al mismo tiempo que le daba un abrazo de hermano a Eddy –ya, ya tranquilo – dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

En ese justo momento la puerta se abría y entraba un niño de la edad de ellos un poco desalineado y con cara de mortificación con la misma cara de los niños de no saber si estaba en el lugar indicado o a donde iba, era un pequeño niño flaco, flaco como el palo de una escoba, de cabellos rebeldes y valientes (de esos que no se echan para atrás ni con gel), unos ojos pardos obscuros grandes y redondos debajo de unas cejas pobladas y negras muy tupidas, el niño era de color canela un color canela muy bonito, tenía una nariz redondeada y los dedos largos, largos, era más alto de lo normal para su edad, llevaba un suéter azul con una raya amarilla, un pantalón gris que apenas le llegaba a los tobillos calcetines negros y zapatos negros igual. Entro y pregunto.

\- Ay perdón, interrumpo algo – pregunto el niño

\- No, no, nada adelante siéntate amigo – dijo Eddy

\- gracias, el lugar esta llenísimo no hay donde sentarse – dijo el niño

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto Citlalli

\- Ay, si mis modales donde están, me llamo William Divad Zemog, para servirle señorita – tomándole la mano y dándole un beso en la mano y a usted joven, volteando a ver a Eddy.

\- Mucho gusto, yo soy Citlalli y él es mi hermano menor Eddy – dijo Citlalli un poco sonrojada por el beso en la mano

\- ¿También es tu primer año? - Pregunto Eddy

\- Si pero mi hermana ya estudia aquí de hecho ella está en tercer año ya aquí en Hogwarts – dijo William

-Enserio, y viene con tigo- pregunto Eddy

-No, ella esta con sus amigos, cuando está con ellos no me hace caso – dijo bajando la cabeza

-¿Cómo se llama? – pregunto Citlalli

\- No se los diré en este momento, después la conocerán es alguien bastante conocida en Hogward – dijo William

\- ok – respondió Eddy – y cuéntanos que tanto sabes de magia, tu papas son magos también o como está el asunto con tigo –

\- Pues si mis papas son magos los dos, soy lo que dicen sangre pura, aunque ese término tiene bastante tiempo que no se usa ya que el ministro de magia hace tiempo prohibió usar esos términos entre magos, así que hoy en día todo los magos son magos y ya sin diferencias de castas o de orígenes, es mas ya hasta hay hombres lobos más evolucionados anteriormente no se controlaban estando en su estado de animales pero ya hay muchos que han podido controlar ese deseo de matar aun estando transformados en lobos, también se ha descubierto que hay vampiros que aunque no tienen una magia como tal son bastante fuertes y viven mucho más tiempo que los magos convencionales, hay quienes dicen que esos vampiros fueron los que le ayudaron a _Nicolás flamel_ a inventar la piedra filosofal que da vida eterna, según- rio entonces William

Los dos niños quedaban atónitos ante tanta información que sabía el pequeño William, un niño de su misma edad, pero aunque la plática era muy amena Eddy estaba un poco incómodo pues desde que William había llegado al lugar donde ellos estaban sentados no lo dejaba de mirar, con un mirada de asombro mezclada con intriga, como era de esperarse la presencia de Eddy no podía pasar desapercibida, ya que era como estar viendo un muñeco de nieve por lo blanca de su piel y su cabello, llego un momento de la plática cuando Eddy no soporto más y pregunto.

\- Como es que sabes tanto, amigo, y si no es ofensa ¿Por qué te me quedas viendo tanto, que tengo monos en la cara? – dijo Eddy firmemente

\- Jajajaj, no como monos, lo que pasa es que es algo inusual ver a una persona así de blanca, incluso aquí en el mundo mágico donde vemos cada cosa y sabemos de cada persona, pero una persona albina así como tu es algo muy raro, de hecho no recuerdo haber visto alguna descripción así en ninguno de los libros que he leído será porque tal vez no eh leído en el sitio correcto – rascándose la cabeza - pero si te incomode discúlpame no fue mi intención pero lo que pasa es que así soy un tanto inoportuno no lo hago con afán de molestar, así que lo siento – agachando la cabeza

\- Lo siento si fui grosero pero es que desde que llegue al tren ese duende que guarda las cosas me hizo sentir incómodo, me dijo "hijo de la luna"- comento Eddy

-"HIJO DE LA LUNA"- grito William

\- Eso que es, tendré que investigar más, lo que más me gusta de Hogward es que tiene la biblioteca más grande de todo el mundo mágico, y ahí de seguro podemos encontrar algo que nos ayude a saber por qué ese duende cara de perro te dijo "hijo de la luna"

Los niños rieron entonces y se dispusieron a disfrutar del viaje ya que aún quedaba mucho camino que recorrer, William los iba poniendo a tanto de todo lo nuevo de alguna reglas que sabía de Hogward ya que como su hermana ya llevaba más tiempo que el en la escuela le ayudaba, además que sus padres también habían estado en esa escuela algo así como una tradición familiar.

CONTINUARA…..


End file.
